


Gone For Too Long

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Liam had to leave for France due to the fact that he had meetings in France. But Antonella couldn’t join him because of arrangements that had to be made for the Five Kingdom Festival. But a pleasant surprise awaits Antonella, what is it?





	Gone For Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Antonella Lenti
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 7 minutes

France is a beautiful country – Paris, Marseille, Lyon, Toulouse, Nice; all of those cities are wonderful parts of France and offer many sights to see. But all these sights don’t mean anything to Liam who is currently in France because Antonella is still in Cordonia – alone. And without his wife, the country isn’t as appealing as it would be with her. All Liam can think about is being finally back in the company of his beloved wife.

It’s been two months since Liam went to France because of important meetings with the France government and it’s been two months since Liam saw his wife. Hearing her voice isn’t the same than seeing her face, and he just doesn’t miss her face but also her touches. It’s been two months and he is just a man – Antonella would say a kinky man who loves to be sexual all the time. Liam always denies it, but he knows his wife might be right about that. All the time he was turned on while they were in public, which is kind of kinky, then the moments she called him Sir and he got turned on. This is all leading to him being kinky.

The reason why Antonella wasn’t able to join him on the France trip was that the Five Kingdom Festival is coming up and arrangements still have to be made. And this duty fell onto Antonella, so she wasn’t able to leave Cordonia and had to stay to make the Five Kingdom Festival come alive.

There is no denying that Antonella misses Liam in every way. Being married to Liam and to live with him for more than three years made her get used to his presence. Normally, she had no problems sleeping without him, she was used to the fact being alone at night back in New York, but now being married she isn’t used to it anymore. Every night Liam’s arms would sneak around her body and hold her close, making her feel safe. But now he is not there, and the bed feels cold and lonely without the presence of Liam.  
As Antonella lays in the bed she hears some footprints in the living room. She expects Hope to walk in with her cute small paws but instead of the Corgi she expected Liam comes in, trying to be quiet.

“Liam?” Antonella whispers confused. She didn’t expect him to come home now, she thought he would come home in two days.

“Hi, my love. I am sorry I woke you up.” Liam opens his coat and put it onto the chair of Antonella’s make-up desk. Then he walks over to sit down onto the bed, removing his shoes and to remove his trousers. He leaves on his boxers and cuddles into the bed facing Antonella and smiles at.

“You didn’t wake me up at all, I had troubles sleeping anyway,” she admits and cuddles into Liam’s strong arms.

He immediately pulls her closer and kisses her forehead. “I missed you, my love.” Liam whispers and strokes small circles on her back.

“I missed you too so much, and I might be able to sleep for the first time after months.” Antonella closes her eyes and lets out a happy sigh.

“Sleep well, my love. We speak tomorrow morning.” Liam kisses his wife’s forehead again and falls in restful sleep.

 

The next morning Antonella wakes up on Liam’s chest. She looks up and sees her husband sleeping peacefully. His hair is messed up and some streaks fall into his face. He has a small smile on his face and his chest rises in a rhythm. Antonella leans on her elbow looking down to her husband sleeping. She carefully strokes away the streaks in his face and kisses the chest of Liam. He starts to stir and moves his head towards her side, but he isn’t opening his eyes. Antonella smiles and kisses his cheek and nose, making him stir again but this time he opens his sleepy eyes looking up into Antonella grey’s eyes. But at the look on his face, Liam starts to smile immediately.

“Good morning, my queen.” Liam strokes his wife’s cheek and pulls her close to kiss her. He wanted to give her just a soft kiss, but the kiss turns into a heated, passionately and sensual kiss. Antonella starts to straddle him and feels him hardening underneath her. “My love…” he groans as she moves her hips on his body.

“I want you, Liam… I missed you so much” Antonella kisses his neck and Liam grabs her butt.

“And I missed you, my queen!” Liam changes position and hovers over her. He leaves feather-light kisses on her body, kissing his way down to her abdomen. He looks up to his face, slowly pulling down her pants and kisses very close to her clitoris. She moans and whimpers, “Liam…”

“Yes? What do you want?” Liam pulls down her pants completely exposing her to him, but she doesn’t mind at all.

“I want your mouth…” and this is all it takes for Liam to crash his mouth on her most sensitive part of her body. Antonella moans and grabs his black hair and arches her back. Liam relishes the moment, hearing his wife moaning his name, seeing his wife whimpering underneath him and tasting his wife. Liam knows Antonella that good that he knows exactly when she comes. Her thighs start to shake, her back arches, her moaning gets louder and the grip on his hair intensifies. As she reaches her climax, Liam holds her steady on the bed and he doesn’t stop until she comes down. Liam kisses up his way and hovers over her.

“And now I want you, my King.” she strokes his cheek and through his hair.

“Who am I to disobey my Queen.” He enters her carefully, giving her time to adjust to him. Both moan at the feeling they haven’t had for two months. Liam looks down at his wife waiting for the sign to move.

Antonella puts her legs around his waist and nods, permitting him to move which Liam does. They both hold each other close, not daring to stop feeling themselves as much as they can.

“I can’t hold much longer, my love. It’s been too long.” Liam admits in-between moaning.

“Me neither.” Antonella grabs his hair and moans louder.

“Come for me, my love.” Liam kiss her neck and Antonella comes around him, moaning onto his shoulder. Short after Antonella came, Liam comes inside of her, moaning into the crook of her neck. He moves out both of their climaxes. Afterwards, he crashed down next to her on the bed and breath heavy.

Antonella smiles at him “I love you, Liam.”

Liam grins back to her and kisses her cheek. “What about taking a shower together?” Liam kisses her shoulder.

“Do you want to tell me you are ready for round two?” Antonella smirks.

“I might be?” Liam smirks and stands up waiting for Antonella who kisses him instantly. Liam picks her up and she puts her legs around his torso feeling his hardened member on her entrance. Liam carries her over to the shower where they both have round two before caring for more arrangements for the Five Kingdom Festival. And hopefully, Liam and Antonella never have to be separated again for such a long time.


End file.
